


That prisoners call the sky

by Dissenter



Series: Cry havoc [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flame Bonding, Guerrilla Warfare, Historical, Mafia Politics, Politics, Prophetic Visions, Resistance, Resistance activities, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Women In Power, World War II, bamf Daniela, prison break - Freeform, wartime Vongola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissenter/pseuds/Dissenter
Summary: It's a rag tag group of people who should never have been Dons that Daniela calls her allies. But by God they are terrifying.





	That prisoners call the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



> Not as happy with this one as some of the others. The two halves don't flow together quite right. But it does contain a lot of necessary character building so I published it anyway.

It was a risk. Meeting in person was always a risk, more so, the more people were involved. But Eva of the Giglio Nero had asked for the meeting and members of that family never asked for anything without reason.

So there they were, some of the most dangerous criminals in the country, sitting around the kitchen table in the home of a sympathetic shopkeeper. It was like some kind of surrealist painting. Or maybe the opening to a very bad joke. Their host was out at work, sympathetic didn’t mean stupid, and he knew better than to want to know what they had discussed while hiding in his home.

Not all of the alliance leaders were there of course, not all of them had been reachable, not all of them had been willing to risk their own skins, not all of them had been in any position to make the journey. But Daniela was there, at Eva’s request, along with enough others to have them all on high alert, because they were too tempting a target, and leaks were an ever present risk. It was a risk but they’d come anyway, because Eva was the Donna of the Giglio Nero, and only fools ignored the Giglio Nero’s suggestions.

Tiberia was her usual quietly predatory self, it had been a while since Daniela had seen her in person, but knives and leather boots suited her far better than dances and silk slippers ever had. She sat directly on Daniela’s right, cleaning her nails with one of her smaller blades and Daniela knew without even asking that Tiberia would back up whatever she decided. It turned out mafia princess finishing school _had_ been good for making contacts after all, if not in the way that either of their fathers would have envisioned.

The two of them were the youngest there, although not by much, Mussolini’s thugs had cut a bloody swathe through the old guard, the only ones in the room _not_ new to their positions were Eva herself, and Adolfo Falco. The other faces were all new, Daniela barely even _knew_ Aurelia and Fiorella, and yet here she was trusting her life to them, just as they were to her. War brought out such a strange combination of paranoia and trust in people.

Eva was the one speaking, but it was Adolfo that Daniela watched. She already knew what Eva was going to say anyway, and if anyone was to prove a sticking point it would be Adolfo. He was cautious, always had been, her father had said paranoid but then her father was dead from lack of caution so what did he know. But justified or not, the Falco boss was cautious. It was only because he _knew_ Beltrano would be the one Mist shielding their location that he had showed up at all, because Beltrano was a known quantity, he knew how good he was, and could shape his plans around that. Adolfo Falco didn’t like elements he couldn’t control or predict.

His contemporaries had dismissed him as too careful, too cautious, but that caution had kept him alive while so many others were dead in the ground, and Daniela wasn’t enough of a fool to dismiss the cold intelligence that had kept the Falco boss, and his famiglia alive and intact in the face of this war. If he thought Eva’s plan too risky, he would back out, alliance or no alliance, and Daniela could respect that. He was not one to waste his men on hopeless efforts.

Normally no alliance member would question a course set by the Giglio Nero, after all, who argues with people that can see the future. The Giglio Nero didn’t speak up often, but when they did, people _listened._ But this time Eva was hardly an impartial observer, and there was an undeniable possibility she might have fudged the probabilities. After all, her son’s life was one of those hanging in the balance.

That was another reason Daniela was watching the Falco Don so carefully. Because if the Giglio Nero Donna was compromised, he was probably her best choice for a second opinion. She knew from what Beltrano had told her that he was every bit as brilliant as her Mist, but without the tendency for unnecessary dramatics. Rain to the core, unflappable, practical, and ruthless.

She wasn’t the only one watching him either. Survival had earned him respect from the younger generation, and her contemporaries were smart enough to listen to that deadly combination of experience and calculating intelligence. She knew that Tiberia would side with her whatever she chose, and that Eva had her own agenda, but the others. Daniela didn’t know them well and it was as likely they’d listen to his judgement as hers.

It surprised Daniela when Fiorella was the first to speak after Eva had fallen silent. When she pledged the Bovino’s support without hesitation. Fiorella was in many ways the greatest surprise of all the new “she wolves” of the mafia. Daniella had always dismissed her as a soft, fragile, twit of a trophy wife, entirely comfortable at the lavish parties and glamorous social occasions that she and Tiberia had never quite managed to fit into.

And then war had broken out, with her husband as one of the first casualties and pretty, polite, Fiorella had shocked them all. In the space of a week she’d gone flame active, taken control of her husband’s famiglia, and _forced_ them into some kind of semblance of battle readiness. It was an impressive feat, in some ways even more impressive than Daniella’s takeover f the Vongola. After all, for all she was just the princess, the Vongola knew her, had watched her grow and knew her strength. Fiorella had taken control of a family she’d only been a part of for less than five years, and pulled them back from the brink. All the while looking like a stiff breeze could blow her over, with no combat skills, or training in command. That took an impressive amount of willpower.

Or maybe just sufficient motivation. After all, Fiorella had something in common with Eva that none of the rest of them did. She was a mother. Maybe they shouldn’t have been so surprised at Fiorella’s coup, after all, she was Lightning, right to the bone, shield and protector. She _knew_ that if she didn’t _take_ the family, lead it, and lead it well, her children were next in line, and the mafia had no patience with child rulers. She was Lightning, and she would take their place to protect them.

Maybe Daniella shouldn’t have been surprised at all. Luca of the Giglio Nero might be considerably older than Fiorella’s own children, but Eva’s love for him was clear to hear, how could the Bovino Donna do anything but offer to help.

In the end they’d all agreed to it. There were more prisoners than just Luca of the Giglio Nero in that prison, and it would be to all of their advantages to get some of them out. Their own men and the political dissidents, because anything that could help spilt their enemy’s attention could only be a positive. It was a dangerous plan, but even Adolfo had agreed it was worth the risk, and Daniela had taken what comfort she could from that.

Aurelia Superbi had looked positively gleeful at the opportunity to slaughter a whole prison full of guards. Her smile was more than a little like her cousin’s when he’d been given permission to break out the _big_ explosives. Daniela didn’t know much about her yet, but she had a feeling they were going to get along just _fine._ The looks Aurelia and Tiberia had been exchanging were more than a little worrying though, hopefully the combination would be dangerous only to their enemies.

…

It was reckless maybe, for so many bosses to show up to the raid in person. Daniela, and Tiberia, and Aurelia, and it would be so so easy for the enemy to _cripple_ the alliance. But the plan required two Skies, there weren’t that many Skies to choose from, and of the alliance Skies, she and Tiberia were the best able to handle themselves in a fight. Admittedly, Aurelia didn’t strictly speaking _need_ to be there, but one look at her face and Daniela had known there was no point trying to stop her. She really had a lot in common with Ferrucio, both of them half in love with the fight.

Tiberia was on the shields this time, weaving together the flames of Lightnings and Mists to form a greater whole impossible without a Sky to mediate. Daniela had a different target. While Tiberia and the assault team created a distraction, she slipped into the prison under the cover of Beltrano’s flames, let her own flames spread out and permeate the air, calming the prisoners at the same time as uniting them with a single purpose. Cell after cell opened, their occupants following Daniela as she emptied the prison.

It was in one of the last cells that she found Luca di Giglio Nero, sat in front of the cell door waiting for her, with eyes too old for his face. He’d been beaten, and looked exhausted, but when he looked at her his smile was like dawn breaking.

“I _saw_ you. I knew you’d come. I was so scared when they came for us but I told Luce to run, that I’d distract them, even though I knew I’d be caught because I knew this was how it happened. How it had to happen. Because you’re my Sky and this is how we meet, and I was right, you’re here, you came, and you’re _amazing.”_ Daniela blinked slowly, did this kid even need to breathe. She could feel the strength of his Lightning brushing insistently against her Sky, like a very demanding cat, and she was very very tempted.

She hesitated though. After all he was fourteen years old, and they were at war. He might be old enough to work and make his own decisions, but she was reluctant to drag someone so young into a war. But then he looked at her again with those too old eyes, with the uncanny knowing of his bloodline.

“I’m already a part of the war you know. That’s why I’m in here in the first place. I’m already part of the war, and I’m old enough to make my own decisions, and I want you to be my Sky.” It was very unsettling the way he knew all her objections before she could voice them. But then that was the nature of the Giglio Nero, and plenty of people had aimed similar accusations against the Vongola in the past.

“You hardly know me.” She pointed out, it was a weak argument and she knew it. She couldn’t deny the resonance between them, that couldn’t exist without understanding.

“Of course I know you. I’ve _seen_ you. And I know your intuition is telling you the same thing my visions have been telling me all my life. You’re my Sky, we belong together.” She could feel the strength of his conviction, his devotion in his flames, bright and gentle in ways she didn’t know she’d craved, and she gave in. After all only a fool ignored the Giglio Nero’s advice. The snap of Harmony was like coming home for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Luca di Giglio Nero is Daniela's Lightning guardian. He is fourteen years old and very enthusiastic. He also has visions of the future, that will become relevant later. He happens to be Luce's twin brother, that is also important.  
> Also meet some of the other wartime Dons. There is Aurelia who is a very bloodthirsty Superbi Mist, who has just decided to start spying on Tiberia.   
> There is Eva who was Donna even before the war, and is a fair bit older than most of the others, she's alive mostly because the fascists haven't figured out the Giglio Nero are matriarchal.  
> There is Adolfo, who is one of the few survivors of the purges, mostly because he is both paranoid, and very very smart. He's like a very very chill version of Hayato, only fixated on his famiglia not a Sky.  
> And there's Fiorella Bovino. I quite like Fiorella. She was the perfect mafia wife, pretty, and fragile, and good at soothing people's bruised egos and being the perfect hostess. Then her husband died, and she had to take over the family or let it fall to her children (who are four and two years old respectively). I'm sure you can imagine what would probably happen to a four year old stuck with running a mafia family in wartime. Fiorella wasn't going to let it happen to her kids, so she took over. Her kids' lives depend on her being very very good at it.


End file.
